Junjou Romantica Oneshots
by MaydayParadeFtw
Summary: A series of random oneshots written from prompts life throws at me, now includes all couples. Yaoi, some chapters Rated M. Romantica, Egoist and Terrorist. Fluff, Angst and Humor.
1. Save Water

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica or anything associated with it.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi! Slash! Boy/Boy! Shonen-ai! BL! If you don't like it, please don't read! All who do like, read on (:  
**Pairing:** Misaki/Usami

* * *

Misaki peered into his lover's office to see him reading a book at his desk.

"Usagi-san, do you want to have a shower first or shall I?" The novelist spun around in his swivel chair and smiled.

"You get in first, Misaki." There was something about the glint in his lover's eye that made him cautious.

"Er, okay."

Misaki stepped under the welcome rays of warm water, the steam gently swirling around him. He was reaching for his shampoo when two arms crossed over his chest and he was pulled back against something soft. The smaller male froze as one hand began to trail down towards his lower regions. He squeaked.

"B-baka Usagi! What are you doing?!" The hand froze and he felt warm breath ghost over his ear..

"I'm saving water," Usagi replied huskily, "And showering with you." Misaki scrunched his eyes closed as his older lover licked the shell of his ear whilst a hand began to stoke him, he arched up.

"L-last time, ah! That I checked, this isn't, un, a-actually showering!" The brunette forced out. Usagi's hand was now speeding up, sending waves of pleasure to his body and he let his head fall back onto the other's shoulder, breath ragged.

"Are you complaining?" His lover's devilish hand grasped the base of his cock and Misaki bucked up, searching for more friction.

"...ahh." Taking this as a no, Usagi spun Misaki around and kissed the boy deeply. The older man continued his ministrations as Misaki's stomach contracted in pleasure and he gasped.

It's safe to say that not much water was saved that day, as the shower still pouring with water was forgotten amidst the gasps and moans that radiated from the two males.

* * *

**First story! This just struck me as an idea when I saw the quote "Save water, shower with me." Please Review! If you could send me some prompts or just random words that would be great! x**


	2. Sherbet Sweets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica or anything associated with it. Neither do I own Haribo.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi! Slash! Boy/Boy! Shonen-ai! BL! If you don't like it, please don't read! All who do like, read on (:  
**Pairing:** Misaki/Usami

* * *

Akihiko eyed his lover as he sat cross legged on the sofa, clutching a bright orange packet and eating thoughtfully. He stopped next to the sofa and read what Misaki was consuming so animatedly. The word 'Haribo' flung itself out at him in white block letters. _'Ah.'_ Usami thought. He remembered the popular sweets from his stay in England a while ago. Misaki's brother, Takahiro, must have sent them him from where he was currently holidaying. Emerald orbs turned in his direction.

"Usagi-san! Come here and try these that Nii-chan sent me, they're quite nice." Even though Akihiko had seen them everywhere, in all varieties, he had never actually had a chance to taste one of the curious confectioneries. He dropped down next to the younger man and took the green and clear sweet off him, shaped like a children's dummy. It was covered in small white crystals, he noticed, before Misaki startled him out of his thoughts.

"It won't bite you, honest." Usagi shrugged and placed it in his mouth. At Misaki's suspicious grin though, he wish he hadn't. It might as well have bitten him. As the offending item hit his tongue, a sour taste travelled all the way to the back of his throat and saliva flooded his mouth. This forced him to chew quickly and he felt his face knot into a grimace. After swallowing, he noticed the taste of the actual sweet was okay, the white sherbet is what did it for him. Misaki was sniggering slightly at his lover's expression.

"How can you eat those things?" Misaki grinned, twirled another shaped like a cherry in his fingers and replied.

"Easy. I suck the sherbet off first and then you can actually taste them." As if to confirm this, he popped it into his mouth. Usami was then struck with an excellent idea, in means of revenge. The novelist waited a second and then grabbed Misaki's chin. He tilted his head up and kissed him roughly on the lips.

"Usag-..nn." The older male forced Misaki's mouth open and slipped his tongue in, exploring the hot cavern. Usagi then curled his tongue around the smooth sweet and took it into his own mouth, pulling back.

The novelist abandoned his lover on the couch (mouth and eyes wide open), chewing thoughtfully. As he paced up the stairs he couldn't help but think: '_Misaki was right, they __**do **__taste better when someone has sucked the sherbet off first.'_

* * *

**The prompt was when I was eating some Haribo Tangfastics. I had to actually eat another one to describe the sourness. Does anyone get your mouth being flooded or your face knotting up when you only think of eating one? Please review! Next chapter 'sunscreen' !**


	3. Sunscreen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Junjou Romantica. :(  
**Prompt:** Sunscreen

**First off, OMG! Thank you all for your reviews! You're so lovely :')**

* * *

Misaki sighed and leant his head against the warm glass, watching the steam rising from the melting tarmac below him. It was hot. **Very **hot. Hot enough for both Misaki **and** Usagi (Misaki had fallen on the floor in shock at first sight) to be walking around the scorching apartment topless.

Misaki groaned. "Why is it so hot in here?" Usagi, who was walking past him drinking tea, smirked.

"It's because you're topless, Misaki." Misaki turned and glared half-heartedly.

"Shut up, Usagi-san," He was too warm to complain much, "How are you drinking tea in this heat?" Usagi looked into his cup.

"It regulates your body temperature, stops you from getting hotter." The smaller male raised his eyebrow in disbelief and glanced up to the rest of the room.

Stood where he was, he realised there was not one place that wasn't covered by sunlight. It bathed everything in sight, including Usagi who was lay on the sofa, reading. As Misaki stared at his profile, he noticed a slight red patch on his shoulder. He set off towards the kitchen cupboard and began rummaging through until he found two bottles. Turning back, he held them out to the older man. At Usagi's questioning eyebrow he rolled his eyes.

"You're burning, Usagi-san." Misaki gestured to the reddening patch of skin on the older male's shoulder. Usagi looked down and shrugged.

"I don't mind."

"You'll be in pain and it's bad for your skin!" Usagi grinned.

"Aww, you care about me. If you care so much, why don't you put it on me?" Misaki blanched. He rebelliously grabbed one of the spray-on sunscreens and sprayed three times on Usagi's chest. Two short and one long. When Misaki stepped back he set off laughing at the smiley face he had just squirted on the older male. His laughter turned into a squeak as he become conscious of the fact that Usagi was now advancing upon him with the other sunscreen bottle grasped in his hand. The brunette turned to run but it was all in vain as the silver haired male grasped his arm and flipped him onto the floor. Grabbing both the flailing boy's wrists in one hand, Usagi began spraying the white substance onto his lover's chest.

"AH! USAGI-SAN IT'S COLD!" Usagi let go of the boy and stood up, admiring his work.

"You were complaining about being hot, weren't you?" Misaki stared at the other man, who was cocking his head to the side. He watched Usagi nod to himself and mutter, "Perfect." Then turn around and lie down again, grinning at his lover.

Misaki's green eyes narrowed and he walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room. Usagi had written something on his chest in sunscreen. All he could make out was 'snwo igasU' due to the mirror's reflection. At that moment, Aikawa came busting through the door in a short white summer dress. When she saw Misaki she squealed loudly.

"GYAAAAAAA! THAT'S SO KAWAI!"

Misaki turned back to the mirror again and grasped what Usagi had written – 'Usagi owns'. The brunette blushed deeply as Usagi chuckled on the couch. Misaki hurriedly rubbed the sunscreen in, the blush not helping his heated body any.

* * *

**Thank you to fevertrip for that prompt xD! Others are on the way! Please Review x**


	4. Favourite Game

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica or anything associated with it. Neither do I own the games spoken of.  
**Warnings:** Shonen-ai! If you don't like it, please don't read! All who do like, read on (:  
**Pairing:** Misaki/Usami

* * *

"What's your favourite game, Usagi-san?" Misaki looked up from the advertisement of a new modernised board game to his smoking lover.

"I don't know." The older man replied, exhaling smoke.

"Oh, come on. Scrabble?" Akihiko chuckled.

"That was no fun, I always won." Misaki pondered.

"Monopoly?"

"My brother always stole from the bank."

"Twister?"

"You would be good at that, Misaki. You're very flexible." Misaki's face heated up and he glared.

"Baka. What about Uno?"

"No."

"There's got to be something!" Usagi thought for a moment and stubbed his cigarette out. He stood up and walked to the front door, locking it and pocketing the key. He heard his lover stand up by the sofa.

"Usagi-san? What are you doing?" He grinned lustfully at the emerald eyed boy. Misaki recognised the look and squeaked. The muscles in his legs coiled, ready to spring at any given movement. The older male chuckled at his cute lover. He faked lunging forward and Misaki acted faster than prey being hunted. He pushed off straight away and sprinted away up the stairs. Before following, Usagi listened to the retreating footfalls and smirked to himself.

"Hide and seek," he murmured, "my favourite game."

* * *

**Please review! I only got a few last time and I was sad :( Any more prompts? X**


	5. Thunderstorm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica or anything associated with it.  
**Warnings:** Shonen-ai! If you don't like it, please don't read! All who do like, read on (:  
**Pairing:** Misaki/Usami

* * *

Misaki was always taught to face his fears. If you were being bullied in school, you must face up to them. If you were scared of heights, you must climb the highest mountain you can find. If you were scared of small spaces, you must lock yourself in a cupboard. If you were scared of thunderstorms, you must watch and listen to one as it rages outside.

That's why Misaki currently found himself, arms locked tight around his chest, shivering and whimpering in front of the large window of the apartment. Another bang rumbled out across the sky and he flinched again. The lightening that followed flashed brightly, illuminating his horror-struck, pale face in the reflection of the cold glass which forced him to shut his eyes tight. All he could remember was looking out those years ago, seeing the thunderstorm raging outside and asking his parents to hurry home. He was much worse left alone in a storm and he needed comfort. But this made them speed too quickly and crash. Misaki killed his parents because he was afraid of a stupid little storm. This made him determined not to be beaten again. He was sick of being made the vulnerable one.

This resolve crumbled quickly once another bang and flash was produced and the small lamp lighting up the room in a soft glow abruptly snapped off, plunging him into complete darkness. Misaki panicked and snapped his eyes open. His breath became ragged and he felt tears forming in his eyes when he could not make out anything in the room. The trembling form of the boy began to slide down to the floor...

Until two strong arms caught him and pulled him up to a firm chest. Misaki recognised the scent straight away and he fisted a hand into the thin shirt, eyes clenched. Akihiko pulled the smaller male closer with both arms, stopping the trembling.

"What were you doing out here, Misaki?" He felt the wet teardrops seep through his shirt.

"I-I w-was always taught t-to face up to what you f-fear," he choked, "That's what I was d-doing down here." The boy whimpered as another bang sounded out. Usagi tilted his lover's chin up and stared at his tear stained face. He leaned in and kissed his forehead, mumbling into it.

"Whoever said that was wrong. Do you know what my worst fear is?" Misaki shook his head slightly, "Losing you. And I don't ever plan on facing up to that phobia of mine. I don't think I could bare it because I love you so much." The brunette felt more tears leaking out.

"S-sorry if you ever thought you would lose me. You won't." Usagi picked up the boy and carried him back up the stairs, placing him down on his double bed. Misaki rolled over and lay on his chest, clinging around his waist.

"Go to sleep, Misaki. You're safe with me." Misaki eyes fluttered closed as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Omg. Thunderstorm outside! Me don't like! Please Review! x**


	6. Just His Voice Alone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters associated with the anime and manga. They don't belong to me.  
**Warnings**: Yaoi! Slash! Boy/Boy! Male on Male! Shonen-ai! Whatever you call it! If you don't like, what are you doing in the Junjou Romantica archive?! All who do like, read on! :D  
**Pairing:** Misaki/Usami

* * *

"Misaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I could make you orgasm just by my voice alone?"

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?!"

"A very just one I believe. So you wouldn't like it if I said-..."

"Don't!"

"-... could you imagine my hand trailing down your body-..."

"Shut UP!"

"-... I stroke you slowly and you moan. I move my thumb over your-..."

"SHUT UP USAGI-SAN!"

"And begin to lick down your gorgeous body until I reach my prize-..."

"I'M NOT SOMETHING YOU JUST WIN!"

"-...I take you into my mouth and slide down-..."

"STUPID RABBIT! THAT'S IT!"

Misaki threw his literature textbook at his laughing lover's head and stormed upstairs, slamming the door shut. One thing Misaki knew, he was never letting Usagi have sugar again.

* * *

**Er, yeah. Sorry it's been a while! Review? x**


	7. Doughnuts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica or anything associated with it.  
**Warnings:** Shonen-ai! If you don't like it, please don't read! All who do like, read on (:  
**Pairing:** Misaki/Usami

* * *

Those crème doughnuts must be good. That was the only thought running through Akihiko's mind as he watched his lover bite the top off his second and dip his tongue into the crème, lapping it up happily. Usagi tried very hard to pay less attention to Misaki and more to Takahiro and his wife, Manami, but it was proving extremely difficult. The way his pink lips curled around the pastry and the pink tongue that darted out to taste more of the sweet mixture was driving him insane. Usagi's eyes widened when the boy suddenly pushed the top half in his mouth and started sucking the crème out hungrily.

"-ha! Don't you think so, Akihiko?" The novelist's eyes darted back to his childhood friend as he was addressed directly. He felt like saying: _'Oh, I'm sorry Takahiro. I didn't quite hear you, maybe it was because I was too busy watching your brother deep throat a doughnut!' _But he didn't think that would go down well. Instead, he just nodded and murmured his agreement, although he didn't know what he was agreeing about. Haruhiko peered at his watch and stood up.

"Well, I think we should be going now. Nice to see you again, Akihiko." Usagi smiled and looked at Misaki. To his delight, a small bit of white crème had been smeared on his cheek probably by his rough way of eating earlier. His lover stood up and smiled, having finished eating. Usagi glanced at the other two to see they were walking towards the door. Misaki made to follow them.

"Oh! Manami thanks for-AH!" Misaki's words died as Akihiko grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him towards his firm chest. Before his lover could protest, he leaned down and swiped his warm tongue across the crème-smeared cheek. Misaki's eyes fluttered momentarily, until he remembered his brother and sister-in-law were still in the room. Pushing the author away, he wiped his cheek on his sleeve as heat flooded into his cheeks. All of this happened in a matter of seconds as Manami and Takahiro spun again.

"For what, Misaki?" Manami questioned.

"W-what? Oh! Err, for the doughnuts. Th-thanks for bringing them." She didn't fail to notice that Misaki was now a flushed, stuttering mess or that Akihiko was now grinning smugly. Or the fact that the crème on Misaki's cheek had magically disappeared. She giggled; the fangirl in her was calling.

"No problem, enjoy them thoroughly." If possible, Usagi's grin grew wider. Misaki recovered as best he could and paced to the door, grabbing hold of it as the couple exited.

"Thanks for coming." Manami smiled. And then she winked. Damn. Misaki's eyed widened as he realised she knew. Probably knew everything from the beginning, he thought. Misaki closed the door and spun around, glaring.

"What did you do that for?! My brother could have seen you!" Misaki seethed. Usagi walked closer and licked the shell of his ear.

"But Misaki you taste so good I couldn't resist," His breath caught and the younger shot him a look of death, "And I'm going to do just what Manami told us to do and have fun with the doughnuts." The smaller male then grasped the innuendo in that sentence. Before he even thought of escaping, Usagi had thrown him over one shoulder and paused to grab the box of crème-filled delights, advancing up the stairs. Misaki simply sagged and gave in; there was no stopping the crazed novelist now. Akihiko grinned at Misaki's dangling limbs; he was going to have **so **much fun.

* * *

**Thanks to an anonymous reviewer by the name of ~shadow~. Btw if your prompt hasn't been posted yet, don't worry! I will try and do every prompt I receive :)  
I love reviews :') they make me happy and when I'm happy I write more :') *hinthint*  
x**


	8. Misaki's Hidden Talent

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters associated with the anime and manga. They don't belong to me, I'm not awesome :D

* * *

Misaki emerged from his room in time to see Usami and his brother on the sofa, staring at the TV screen intently. Takahiro had arrived while he was unfortunately in the shower, so only God knows what they were watching. Curious as to why they were completely silent, Misaki paced over to the sofa. The light of the screen cast an eerie blue glow on both men's faces that were still staring, unblinking. The smaller male finally looked at the actual screen to distinguish a small brown haired boy standing alone on it. He was stood on what looked like the corner of a large blue mat, a white line bordering the edge. He lifted both arms up straight, lowered them and set off at a sprint. The boy suddenly flipped over again and again and again gracefully across the mat, finally finishing with a very spectacular full flip that landed him in the opposite direction, arms lifted up once more and grinning. Applause erupted around him and he waved, cheeks flushed. The gymnastics-boy suddenly came running up to the camera, his large green eyes swimming with happiness. Misaki inhaled quickly, that was him!

"You were only 6," Takahiro grinned, "You may not remember."

"You have many hidden talents, Misaki. Care to share anymore?" Usagi smirked and winked, hidden from Takahiro. That statement didn't sound fully clean to Misaki which resulted in heat flooding to his cheeks.

"I found these old videos in some boxes, I thought you might want to go through them and throw away the ones you don't want," Takahiro gestured to a pile of black tapes mounted on the floor, "I'm sure Akihiko will help you."

Usagi nodded and smiled at his lover.

-------------------------

In the end, most of the tapes were not very useful to him. More gymnastics, some of him singing, home videos etc. But Misaki saw the way his lover would smile whenever he learnt something new about him or his family. Though he would never admit it, he loved to witness the rare happy smiles Akihiko produced when he watched these simple videos.

Misaki ended up keeping them all.

* * *

**Please review as i'm not feeling at all well and have to have a camera down my stomach :(  
my stomach acid is burning my stomach and my oesophagous.  
Usagi-san's hidden talent is next! x**


	9. Akihiko's Hidden Talent

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Junjou Romantica.

* * *

The red and orange sunset was beautiful, the striking colours and patterns merging together in an intricate dance that reflected into the crashing waves on the beach. Misaki smiled and watched his lover stand up on the white surf board effortlessly, skimming his hand through the curl as it crashed just behind him. The silver digital camera recorded every one of his movements. The way the sunset reflected off his silver hair and muscled chest that was gleaming with water made him look, in Misaki's opinion, like a god. The brunette had no idea that Usagi could surf. He was definitely good at it to. He continued to admire his lover's form until he had an urge to join him in the warm water. Placing the camera on the sand, he ran into the crystal water and smiled as it enveloped him. In a world of his own, Misaki waded out until he was neck deep and closed his eyes, basking in the sunlight on his face. The brunette suddenly heard a whooshing of water behind him.

"Misaki!" Before he could turn around, he was plucked out of the water by two large hands under his shoulders. Misaki was unsteady on his feet as he was placed on the surf board in front of his grinning lover. The wind whipped around him and adrenaline flooded through his veins. The thrill was undeniably amazing, but he was almost certainly going to fall off. The wave echoed at the right of him as he gripped onto his lover's bicep.

"Usagi-san! I'm going to fall!" His lover gripped him around the waist and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"I'll never let you fall, Misaki," The tone in which the older male spoke made his insides turn all warm and fuzzy and the brunette couldn't resist the loving smile that radiated his whole face, "Just lean on me." Misaki grinned as he began to enjoy the feeling of his lover pressed safely behind him, the air caressing his face as they bulleted back to shore.

"Wow," Misaki exclaimed as they jumped off into the ankle deep water, "Now I know why you wanted to come surfing so much." Akihiko smiled and picked up his board.

"Come on, we need to get back to the hotel before the sun sets fully." Misaki picked up the silver digital camera and followed his lover up the warm sand, where he felt a hand grasp his waist and pull him closer. The brunette smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misaki was about to drop the empty suitcase on the floor when he spotted a gleam of silver inside it. He reached in and picked up the digital camera, turning it over in his palm. It beeped once and the screen flashed brightly as he pressed the power button. The light illuminated his face in the dark room as he sat down cross-legged on his bed. The first few files were pictures of the sunset and beach, the colours and textures as he recalled them warmed him up. The next was a movie file; Misaki realised with a pang that it was the one of Usagi-san surfing.

He quickly pressed play and watched his lover silently gliding across the sea. The scene wobbled as he placed the camera down on the sand, but it did not turn blank. Misaki's eyes widened; he hadn't shut off the camera. Misaki gazed as he saw himself plucked out of the water and onto the board, unsteady on his feet. His lover's words echoed in his ears as he recalled the memory: '_I'll never let you fall, Misaki. Just lean on me.'_

The brunette caught the double-meaning in the sentence. Misaki couldn't deny anymore that he needed Usagi-san. He had helped him, as steady as the hand around his waist, when he nearly fell with his education; tutoring him so he could be accepted into M university. His lover had supported him when he needed a home, and also when he nearly ran away from love on that train. Misaki glanced at his own tender smile on the film. It was unavoidable, unquestionable and undoubtedly obvious that he loved Usagi-san. Even though he had trouble admitting it, anyone could tell with one look at the smile on his face, the day that Akihiko prevented him from falling once again.

Misaki smiled at his own musings and slipped the memory card out of the camera, crawling into the corner of his room. He placed the square of plastic on top of all the home videos he kept, its size proving a huge contrast to the other. Some memories were soon forgotten. But Misaki had a funny feeling that this one would always be with him until the end.

* * *

**Sorry for being ill! Please review and make me better :( x**


	10. Broken

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters associated with the anime and manga. They don't belong to me.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi! Slash! Boy/Boy! Male on Male! Shonen-ai! Whatever you call it! If you don't like, what are you doing in the Junjou Romantica archive?! All who do like, read on! :D  
**Pairing:** Misaki/Usami

* * *

**BANG!**

Misaki stared in horror. The washing machine had just blow up. The washing machine had just blown up with his clothes inside it. The washing machine had just blown up with his **only obtainable **clothes inside it. The rest of his clothes were in the suitcase that was lost somewhere in the hotel they were previously staying at. Misaki thumped his head on the wall. He was clad only in boxers and a towel. He couldn't believe he actually had no clothes to wear. Not even to sleep in. Groaning, he realised he would have to borrow something of Usagi-san's. If he was seen... Misaki shivered.

The smaller male walked into Usagi's toy-clad room, careful not to disturb any Suzuki-sans. He reached out and opened the large dark oak wardrobe, revealing Akihiko's entire clothes collection. Misaki's eyes widened. There was enough in here to start up their own department store! After looking for a while, he picked out the longest plain white button down he could find and slipped it on. One sleeve hung off his shoulder and it only just covered past his upper thighs but he thought it would have to do. His lover's pants would be too long for him and plus he would probably be uncomfortable in both garments.

Back downstairs, Misaki glanced around the empty space. When they had got back from the hotel two hours ago, Usagi had left straight away and had stated he would be back later. Sighing, he lay down wearily on the empty sofa. The last thing he saw when his eyes slid closed was the clock – 9:37pm.

-------------------------------------

The creak of the door opening woke Misaki up with a start. He rolled over and stood up sleepily.

"Usagi-san?" The silver haired male looked up at the sound of his name.

"Misaki? Why aren't you-..." Akihiko stopped in his tracks when he saw his dishevelled lover. Misaki was jadedly rubbing sleep out of his eye with one hand, one of the sleeves of **his** shirt hanging loosely off the other shoulder, exposing his collar bone and neck. Usagi did a once over and saw that the shirt only came down to his upper thighs, leaving Misaki's long legs on show – he looked so endearing. At Usagi's silence, the younger male looked up at his older lover. He was being ogled with what only could be described as pure lust and love. He looked down at his appearance.

"Oh, crap." Usagi strode over to the younger male and pushed him down so he was lying on the large sofa, straddling him. He leaned down and kissed Misaki, caressing his neck and running a thumb over the exposed collar bone.

"So you're not just sleeping **with **my shirt. You're sleeping **in **it?" Usagi smiled fondly down at the flushed male.

"The washing machine exploded." Misaki mumbled, not giving eye contact.

"MmHmm," Usagi's tone was that of 'Sure, whatever you say. I don't care as long as I can see you like this', "Do you know how endearing you look in it?" Misaki blushed deeper and looked to the side.

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me." He murmured. Usagi grinned and leaned in towards the boy.

"I will do even better than that. I'll show you." He whispered huskily.

--------------------------------------

Misaki lay on Usagi's rapidly rising and falling chest. The silky fabric traced patterns over their bodies as he moved slightly. Somehow they had made it into the bedroom, although Akihiko had refused to take the shirt off him, choosing to only unfasten the buttons.

"Usagi-san? The washing machine did honestly blow up." Usagi chuckled.

"I don't doubt you for a minute; did you not have any other clothes?" Misaki shook his head tiredly.

"The suitcase got left somewhere in the hotel; luckily it had nothing of that much value inside it. Except my clothes." Misaki pouted. Usagi kissed it away.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow for you." Misaki leaned up slightly.

"But I have class tomorrow."

"Would you rather go like that?" The younger male looked at the single white shirt and sagged down again, yawning cutely.

"Deal."

* * *

**Once again i am so so so so so so so so sorry for being ill :( but I added two to make up for it? Please review? x**


	11. Misplaced

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica dammit! I'm just playing with them like puppets :')

* * *

A TV advert for perfume flashed on screen, a brunette lady in a gold dress muttering seductively.

"She's pretty," Misaki mused. Then he felt the piercing cold stare shoot through his body down to the depths of his soul, he shivered and spun round, "What?"

"You can't say that, you belong with me, Misaki." The brunette spluttered.

"S-sure, but I'm not gay!"

"The last time I checked I was a man."

"But I'm not homo!"

Akihiko laughed.

"I'm straight." He said defiantly. The award-winning author raised one eyebrow and placed his book down. He immediately grasped his lover's chin and kissed him roughly, a clash of teeth and tongues as he massaged the muscle with his own warm one. When he released the brunette, he nearly collapsed backwards on the sofa.

"Misaki, you seem to have misplaced your hetero." Misaki glared but his reply died in his throat as his lover kissed him again. _Bastard Usagi._

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! Thank you to fevertrip and yamasasha who are two of the best reviewers ever!! ;)**


	12. Warm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica unfortunately.

* * *

The weather was certainly acting strange. One day it was scorching hot and the next the temperature could be way, way below zero. On this particular day, it was the latter. Akihiko came blowing in in a large coat and scarf and sighed at the warmth of the apartment. He took off both garments and walked over to where his lover was glaring at an assignment on the sofa. Misaki's face was that of displeasure, his eyebrows were knitted together and his mouth was turned down. Usagi decided a diversion was in order. Sitting next to the distracted boy, he simply plucked the papers from his hands and threw them behind him nonchalantly. Green orbs stared in disbelief.

"Baka! Wh-what did you do that for? I was trying to concentrate!" Usagi pushed the boy backwards.

"Concentrate only on me." Misaki stopped at his lover's deep tone and stared into those gorgeous lilac pools. A hand pulled up his top and trailed upwards lightly. The biting change in temperature from his warm skin to Usagi's hands made him cry out and flail.

"AH! Usagi-san your hands are like ice!" Akihiko moved them out again and leaned into his lover.

"Then melt them with your heat." And he kissed him, tilting his head slightly. Misaki allowed Usagi access straight away, feeling the cold mouth warm up against his instantly. When they pulled away, Misaki's eyes were half-lidded. He boldly grabbed one of his lover's hands and kissed the palm, gauging Usagi's reaction. The novelist's eyes widened as Misaki's mouth moved to the tip of his index finger, placing a longing kiss to it. Misaki continued with the other fingers and placed a final one to his wrist. Usagi cupped his lover's cheek with his now-warm hand. He saw the love reflected back in those shimmering green pools.

"Misaki, I love you." This time, Misaki didn't complain. Usagi smiled. Not only had the younger male warmed up his hands, he had also warmed his heart.

* * *

**Sorry if it disappointed you! Next one is a funny one I hope. Review please :')**


	13. Wet And Dirty

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to say it again *pouts*. Fine, I don't own Junjou Romantica blahh blahhh.

* * *

"Dammit Usagi, where are you?" Misaki muttered, peering down the street. It was a mild, damp day but thankfully it had stopped raining earlier and now there was the smell of moisture in the air. Misaki was contemplating walking when a shadow fell over his person. Looking up, his body tensed up just at the sight. Kamijou-sensei was peering at him closely.

"Don't forget your essay Takahashi-kun."

"I w-won't Sensei." A large screech of wheels muffled the Demon's reply as a bright, red, shiny sports car flew into the street, splashing into a deep puddle. The contents of the splash then crashed down on an unsuspecting victim. Hiroki Kamijou stood, dripping from head to foot, on the pavement facing the irritatingly shiny car. Akihiko Usami emerged from the car, not even attempting to hide his amusement.

"Sorry, Hiroki. I didn't see you next to this radiant beauty." Misaki bristled internally. _Damn Usagi-rabbit! Not next to Demon-Kamijou! _Hiroki spluttered and his cheeks turned red in rage.

"BAKA-USAMI! Now I'm all wet and dirty!" Misaki stared in surprise at his sensei. Usami smirked.

"That's what Misaki said." The young male's cheeks flared red angrily.

"USAGI-BAKA I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!" Misaki seethed. Akihiko's smirk never left his face as he winked at Hiroki.

"Bye, Hiroki." Misaki clambered into the car just to get away from the other brunette, embarrassed beyond belief. Misaki's yells could still be heard as they drove away, leaving a wet and very confused Hiroki in their wake.

* * *

**Pleaseeee pleaseee pleaseee review. I don't know if this worked very well. I'm losing it, I think. **


	14. Sponsored Silence

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did because then I'd be like "Back off! Misaki is mine!" but I don't so...

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I got to 70 because of you :') i love you all! x**

**Misaki **_Akihiko – _Notes.

* * *

"Misaki."

"..."

"Misaki?"

"..."

"Misaki, what have I done?"

"..!" Akihiko raised an eyebrow at the boy's wild arm gesture.

"Misaki, tell me what to do and I can fix it."

"..." The brunette grabbed a random piece of paper and began to scribble on it furiously. He thrust it into the novelist's hands.

**You haven't done anything!**

Akihiko stared at the black ink for a second. He grabbed the pen from behind his ear and wrote.

_Then why are you writing instead of talking to me._

Misaki blinked.

**Why are you writing instead of talking?**

_Never answer a question with a question._

**Sorry.**

The older male waited for a few more seconds, expecting Misaki to talk or write to him again. When he merely leant back against the sofa, he scribbled another note.

_What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? _Misaki glared at the paper. He was resisting the urge to shout so badly.

**No, Usagi-baka. I'm doing a sponsored silence for th- **Akihiko, having gotten fed up of waiting for a reply, had grabbed Misaki's chin and kissed him soundly, trying to squeeze a noise from the younger male. This resulted in Misaki dropping his pen onto the table when he deepened it, his warm tongue massaging the other. Usami pulled back, grinned and wrote.

_Rabbit got your tongue seems more probable. _Misaki flushed and opened his mouth to yell... and he clamped it shut again quickly. He snatched the paper.

**Hardy har har, Bastard-Usagi. I'm not speaking.**

_Why?_

**That's the whole point of a sponsored silence.**

Akihiko exhaled, "Fine, don't come writing to me when you lose your voice completely from lack of use." And he abandoned Misaki on the couch, where the younger male sat frowning slightly.

-x-

Misaki grinned in triumph and counted down the seconds on the clock. _'Finally,' _he thought,_ '2 days later and I can finally use my voice.' _He followed the seconds finger with his eyes. 3, 2, 1, 0. The young male started to laugh, but it came out as a strangled sound. His eyes widened as his voice box constricted, having not moved in a while. All attempts at speech turned into the same choked noise. Panicking, Misaki spun around to Akihiko's concerned stare. He waved his arms around in what he believed to be a _'What the hell do I do now!' _motion. Misaki saw the familiar light in his lover's eye as he advanced and threw him over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, my Misaki, I'll have you screaming in no time at all."

_**A few minutes later...**_

"USAGI-SAN! Ah! Please, more!"

Well... that sorted that little problem out. And a couple of other hard problems at the same time.

* * *

***snorts* yeah, even I don't know what I'm thinking. I hope some of you understand that sorry excuse for a joke at the end :') Please review! I thought you should know that i am going on holiday soon so i may not be able to post but i will probably be writing many new oneshots in my boredom :)**


	15. Death

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica ):

* * *

"Can he be saved?" Usagi felt hot tears pinch his eyes. The man turned solemnly.

"I don't think there is anything I can do for him."

"Please try. Anything, just try." The man nodded, looking doubtful. He extracted some silver tools from his overalls and set to work.

"Do you think you should be watching?" A voice piped up from behind Akihiko. He immediately turned away and stared at the male.

"You don't think he will make it either." The other male said nothing. Akihiko swiped past him and walked through the doors, dropping down into a chair. He rubbed his face, "I don't know what I will do without him. He keeps my bed warm when I'm away and has always been there for me." Once again, the other stayed silent.

**10 agonising minutes later.**

The doors swung open with a loud bang. "I did it! He's fine!" Akihiko looked up in surprise. He ran forward and gathered Suzuki-san up in his arms, on the brink of tears again.

"Thank-you! Thank-you so much!" The novelist walked back through the double door, smiling at Misaki, "See, I told you he would make it." Misaki smiled at his lover nuzzling his face into the soft fur.

"The near-death experience of Suzuki-san." He shook his head slowly, still smiling. He had a funny feeling that Usagi-san would check that Misaki wasn't carrying any sharp knives before he molests him near the sofa again, judging by the stitches in Suzuki-san's face.

* * *

**I'm trying to get some more chapters up as a going-away present for my lovely readers :') seeing as I will be absent for a week and I don't know if I can get internet over there x**


	16. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica unfortunately.

* * *

The pen dangled limply from the young male's hand as he stared up at the ceiling. He was musing one particular subject so deeply that his eyes appeared glazed over.

"If I could relive any moment in my life, what moment would I choose?" He murmured, stretching cat-like on his back across the sofa. Sighing, he sat up and stared blankly at the piece of paper lying on the table. The reason for his musings was that of a new literature essay for university, it was holding his thoughts captive and had been for the past hour. Misaki had gone over maybe all of the happy memories in his childhood, none really sufficient enough for an essay. His lover chose that moment to make an appearance next to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?" Misaki snapped out of his reverie and looked at Akihiko.

"I am doing."

The older male peered at the paper on the table, "The assignment is to stare into space for an hour?" Misaki huffed.

"No, baka. We were given the quote 'if you could relive any moment in your life, which moment would that be and why?' but I can't find sufficient memories from my childhood." Usagi moved so Misaki was sat between his legs, his head resting on the younger's shoulder.

"Who said it had to be memories from your childhood?" He murmured, "For me, it would be every moment I spend with you. Or alternatively, I would say I wouldn't relive any, because my happiest memories are those being made at present, not in my past." Misaki's thought pattern faltered as all of his memories with Usagi-san came rushing back. He had to admit that his happiest moments were those being lived right now, even if it was simply the feeling of his back pressed snugly against his lover's chest. Suddenly inspired, the brunette leant forward and began to scribble away animatedly as Akihiko looked on, content.

**-x-**

Hiroki Kamijou snatched up the last essay of the once thick pile on his sofa. His eyes skipped over the name and title but he paused at the first short sentence in: 'I wouldn't relive any.' Hiroki, confused, re-read the name. 'Takahashi Misaki.' That was the boy currently free loading off Akihiko, he remembered vaguely. The brunette scanned the rest of the essay, his eyes gradually widening as he realised the boy's words hit closer to home than he would have liked. But out of all of it, it was the conclusion that hit him hardest.

"In conclusion, I believe that if you are truly happy with the present, you should not linger on your past and wish you had done anything different. Because my happiest memories are those being created right at this moment. And I only have more memories to look forward to in the future." Hiroki murmured out loud. His eyes snapped up to Nowaki, cleaning dishes. These few words of a university student had made him realise how much he was overlooking Nowaki because of his past with Akihiko.

"Nowaki, I'm cold." He mumbled. His lover smiled and wrapped himself around Hiroki on the sofa, pressing up against his back. Hiroki let out a rare smile, content in Nowaki's arms. For the present, and for the future.

* * *

**Please review! I have internet on holiday but I desperately need more prompts! NEED MORE! :) x**


	17. Never Met You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica and shiz.

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I did get internet on holiday but then I was really busy doing things so I had no time to write.**

* * *

Akihiko had forbidden Misaki to go see his friends. Again. Misaki felt like shouting at Akihiko. Again. Misaki was really angry and Akihiko ignored that fact. Again. Misaki had to stay at home on his own while Akihiko went out to promote his new book. For the fourth time this week. Akihiko was never at home, so Misaki was **pissed.**

"Why do you never let me go out and see my friends?!" Misaki yelled.

Akihiko never looked up from tying his tie, "Because I care about you and I don't want them to steal you from me, Misaki."

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE AN OBJECT! I'll go crazy if I stay here on my own again! I'm a normal university student who needs some time outside!"

"You don't want to stay here tonight?" Misaki looked livid.

"OF COURSE I DON'T, IDIOT! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO AND NO ONE TO TALK TO!" The obvious truth was he would miss Akihiko. But in the middle of his angry tirade, Misaki didn't notice that fact.

Akihiko carefully took a few steps closer towards his frustrated lover, "Then I will stay here." Misaki paused in surprise. He didn't want his lover to change his schedule because of him.

"What are you talking about all of a sudden? Stop trying to put off more of your work!" Akihiko sighed.

"I'm not. I'm trying to make you happy." Misaki threw his arms up in frustration.

"GOING OUT WITH MY FRIENDS WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY!" His anger had mounted again and was pounding through his head hard.

Akihiko turned his back to Misaki, "No." Misaki couldn't believe what his lover was doing; his rage began to pour from him in waves.

"USAGI-SAN! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I HAVE NO FREEDOM LIKE A NORMAL TEENAGER!" Misaki screeched in fury, "SOMETIMES I WISH I HADN'T MET YOU!" Misaki immediately clamped his mouth shut. Akihiko froze and, for a while, the only noise in the room was Misaki's slowing breathing.

"R-really?" Oh, shit. Usagi-san was stuttering. He wished his emotions hadn't have got the better of him as his lover slowly turned around. The pain and sadness glistening in his lilac orbs made Misaki want to crawl under a rock. This was bad. Really bad. He didn't even mean what he said; he was just selfish and didn't like Akihiko leaving him on his own. Misaki swallowed and willed his mind to put together the right words of repentance.

"N-no," Oh well done, Misaki, that's brilliant, he thought bitterly, "I just..." He trailed off when Akihiko took one step back, "Usagi-san?" It was barely audible through the lump in his throat, "P-please don't. I didn't mean any of that stuff. It's just I hate feeling alone, when you leave I m-miss you." Akihiko looked like a broken child as he shook his head.

"No you don't," He swallowed, "You're lying." Misaki inhaled sharply as he stared wide-eyed. No, this wouldn't happen like this. Misaki wasn't going to let Akihiko feel like this. All because of him. The brunette walked carefully closer to the other male. He shut his eyes for a couple of seconds and the right words formed in his head.

"I'm telling the truth, Usagi-san," He choked slightly, "If I never met you, I wouldn't like you. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you," Misaki met Akihiko's eyes, "And if I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss you. But I did, I do and I always will." Misaki's fists curled into his palms, his nails digging into his skin like claws. Emerald eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall at any moment. Suddenly, Misaki wanted to run away. He didn't want to look at the different emotions swimming in his lover's eyes. He didn't think there was much more he could do. So he spun and sprinted away...

Only for his arm to be caught as he was pulled towards the sofa. Akihiko sat down and cradled Misaki on his lap tightly. Tears fell onto the older man's shirt as Misaki grabbed onto the thin material with one hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Misaki chanted quietly into his lover's chest, scrunching his eyes shut. Akihiko hated seeing Misaki in this state. The whole day had just been a roller coaster of different emotions for them both. He knew now that what Misaki had said was just these emotions finding their way out. He shushed his little lover and tilted his face up to meet his.

"I'm not going out tonight; I don't care what you say after seeing you like this."

If Misaki was about to protest, Akihiko didn't know. As he had already leaned down to kiss him very gently, stopping the brunette's tears from falling anymore.

"I'm sorry too," Akihiko murmured, "I didn't realise how my going out affected you so much." Akihiko rubbed away his lover's tears with the pad of his thumb. Misaki buried his head in the shirt again.

"Aikawa-san won't like it if I keep you away from your work again." He mumbled.

"I don't care. You are my world, Misaki. Aikawa-san can handle the promotion on her own. I love you."

"Usagi-san?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really glad I met you."

* * *

**Sorry again! But I have tried to add 2 chapters to make up for it? Please review! Thank you so much for those of you who helped me reach 90! (:**


	18. Surprised

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica. That sucks!

* * *

Misaki jumped up, "Boo!" Akihiko never paused in walking to the kitchen, "Usagi-san?" Misaki piped up.

"You didn't surprise me." The brunette huffed.

"Whatever. I'll get you one day." Akihiko chuckled.

"You can never surprise me, Misaki." He ruffled the boy's hair and sipped on his drink.

"Hey! Just watch me! One day I will surprise you!"

Akihiko paced back to the stairs. Misaki grinned.

"Usagi-san?"

"Mm?" The older male hummed from around his cup.

"I love you."

Akihiko choked on his drink.

"Ha!" And with that, Misaki promptly ran away.

* * *

**Why can I strangely imagine this happening? Please review! And does anybody have any prompts?**


	19. Whole Universe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica, but I do own this lovely bar of Galaxy! *nom nom*

* * *

Sometimes, Shinobu thought, Miyagi was entirely and utterly distracted. The Professor could be so engrossed in thinking of his work that he wouldn't even notice the younger male sat outside his door or on his sofa. When Miyagi's work really did pile up on him and he started chain smoking to 'vent his frustration' Shinobu tried his best not to nag. It proved extremely difficult, however. No matter what anybody said, smoking was definitely not good for you. He didn't like to be pushy about Miyagi's attention; after all he had other things to do in his life, just like Shinobu had his classes. Yet, as Miyagi's restless day's dragged on, Shinobu would feel abandoned and annoyed.

But just when he was about to snap, Miyagi would kiss him. And when the other male kissed him, he wasn't doing anything else. Shinobu was his whole universe and that moment was eternal because he didn't have any plans and isn't going anywhere in that point in time. Just kissing him... it could be overwhelming, just knowing Miyagi was his.

* * *

**I was feeling fluffy :) I noticed that I haven't done Terrorist yet, so here it is! Hope it's okay and sorry it's so short. THANK YOU FOR GETTING ME TO 100+ REVIEWS XD.**

**Special thanks to:**

Fevertrip (amazing reviewer, always has a good opinion and good prompts! Thank you!)

Cassandra Fenimoe (we all need a balance of fluff and angst :)

JFantasist (haha failcake xD)

Ronneygirl (me too!)

Kittyzala (thanks!)

Silver Adieu (gay bar would be hilarious :D)

VannaUsagi13 (all great adjectives for those two chapters x)

Peacemakerwarfreak (it definitely surprised him :)

1loveforall (they are very random and thank you for those prompts!)

**Once again, Thanks!**


	20. Tight Underwear

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica which is kinda lucky because then there would be nothing else on the TV if I did.

* * *

Misaki pulled on his underwear and frowned. The material was extremely tight on him. He brightened up a bit when he thought that he had a growth spurt overnight so the brunette happily stepped in front of his mirror to look. Annoyingly, his reflection hadn't changed one bit. Misaki pouted a little and concluded that they must have shrunk in the wash. Just when he was about to open his wardrobe to search for a pair of pants, his door nearly swung off its hinges with a loud bang. He saw Akihiko's shadow loom into his room. Realising he had been caught in nothing but his underwear he swiftly spun around, only to be tackled onto the bed.

"Stupid rabbit! What's with you? I'm getting dressed, what are you doing?!" The older male leered at the boy.

"I'm simply going to do what the underwear is telling me to do." He grinned predatorily and leaned down.

"OW! BAKA!"

**-x-**

Misaki winced at the harsh lovebites (Usagi-san so demandingly called them) that blemished his whole body. But the worst one was, unfortunately, on his backside, as he was so painfully reminded when he heaved himself off the bed. He spotted the thin piece of black material on his floor and picked it up. 'Bite Me' was written across the back of it in bright pink lettering where, if worn, would be in the exact place his lover had blemished him. Scrunching it up in one hand, he marched over to his underwear draw and wrenched it out forcefully. On the top, lay four other pairs of similarly designed pants. He dragged them all out and threw them onto his bed.

"Oh my God." Misaki let slip through clenched teeth as he read each one.

'I'll look good on your bedroom floor', 'Remember his name, you'll be screaming it later', 'Begging to be ripped' and then the final one, 'I Love Boys'.

Misaki was definitely going to kill that bastard now.

* * *

**Oh Misaki, we all know you enjoyed it really :) Thank you to fevertrip for that prompt! Please review!**

**To all my lovely readers, I am so so so so sorry once again! Tomorrow I am again going on holiday but it is for two weeks and this time I almost certainly will not get any internet due to the fact that I am travelling to Ireland. I just typed this up really quickly so I could tell you all instead of doing it in a chapter that is just an Author's Note on its own. I apologise once again!**


	21. Cheesy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica and I am getting fed up of disclaimers.  
**I am back off holiday! At last! Hope these two chapters are okay!

* * *

**

Aikawa was in a loved up mood, Misaki noted in horror.

As the day progressed and it got worse and worse, the brunette couldn't help but think it was quiet funny and cliché. A high-pitched squeal interrupted his musings.

"Akihiko! This new novel is so cute! You and Misaki love each other so much and you would be lost without each other, I believe if you were apart for more than a minute your souls yearn for each other so badly! Misaki-kun, if you ever left him I believe that his soul would be ripped apart as a result of your undying love!" She fell backwards on to the sofa, clutching the book to her bosom and breathing loudly.

"Aikawa-san, you're like cheddar." Misaki piped up in the middle of the shocked silence. She stopped and looked at him.

"How so?" She asked, confused.

"Very cheesy."

* * *

**Very short! Please review x**


	22. Superpower

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica.  
**Second chapter! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

**

"Usagi-san, have you ever wanted to have a superpower?"

"I already have one." Misaki snorted.

"Yeah, whatever you say." He mumbled.

"I heard that."

'_Stupid super sensitive bunny ears.'_

"And that."

'_Stupid psychic Usagi-baka.'_

"And that too." Misaki stopped thinking altogether. The brunette knew what his lover's superpower was now - he shuddered.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for being so patient with me! x**


	23. Fact

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

* * *

FACT: Going out with Akihiko Usami is a death sentence.  
FACT: Having sex with Akihiko can be scarily addictive.  
FACT: Living with Akihiko can be detrimental to your health.  
FACT: Loving Akihiko is the best thing Misaki has ever done.

FACT: Going out with Nowaki can cause involuntary blushing.  
FACT: Having sex with Nowaki can lead to wild exclamations of secrets.  
FACT: Living with Nowaki can cause a lot of impromptu cuddling.  
FACT: Loving Nowaki is the best thing Hiroki has ever done.

FACT: Going out with Miyagi can be dangerous.  
FACT: Having sex with Miyagi is like a drug.  
FACT: Attempting to live with Miyagi can lead to cabbage-cooking obsession.  
FACT: Loving Miyagi is the best thing Shinobu has ever done.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while.  
My inspiration has left me.  
Review? x**


	24. Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Junjou Romantica. But I do have a cool new Superman top!

* * *

"Where do your eyes go first? Write something that begins and ends with someone looking at a treasured person/object." Akihiko stared down at the writing prompt in front of him. His eyes automatically wandered to his brown-haired lover sat opposite...

The first thing Usagi sees when he looks at Misaki is his eyes. Not his body. After all, the eyes are the gateway to the soul. He sees everything: love, anger, regret, sadness, happiness, hate, embarrassment, irritation, fear, nervousness and anxiety, all in those large emerald orbs. Usagi could read Misaki like a book he had written himself. Misaki **was** like a book he had written himself, he was usually the one that brought these different emotions from him on a daily basis. It Akihiko had to pick a favourite part of Misaki, it would be his eyes.

In the past, Misaki had always tried to hide his feelings from him, whether it was to not to cause him trouble or because he thought he was too selfish. But Akihiko usually saw through his facade. Eye contact was an important factor in lying. Akihiko thought Misaki never met his eyes when he was lying because the younger male knew that his lover would be able to see right through him, like polished glass. But, in the end, when all was well, Misaki didn't mind his lover seeing the emotions swimming in his eyes. It was sometimes the only way to tell Usagi how much he really loved him when he couldn't trust his mouth to speak.

Misaki looked up from his homework when he felt warm lilac eyes on him. He smiled at the soppy smile on his lover's face. Akihiko grinned at the love and amusement he saw in his lover's eyes. Yes, Akihiko loved Misaki's eyes.

* * *

**I have major writer's block! I have too many projects inside my computer and I don't know which to work on! Please review x**


End file.
